


But We Can Call It Paradise

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Marathon Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Rimming, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not a hunter, but Gabriel is still Gabriel. They meet in a bar. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Can Call It Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to write down the IDEA for this fic. Then I started typing, and the words tumbled out of my head, as words do. Thanks so much to [daydreamingofdragons](http://daydreamingofdragons.tumblr.com/) and [imarussianspy](http://imarussianspy.tumblr.com/) for their fantastic beta work! Thanks also to [clex_monkie89](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89), who supports my writing no matter what. ♥

He's just a guy, and the angel's just an angel. But things are rarely that simple.

*

They meet in a bar, of all places. Sam's just sitting there, nursing a beer and trying not to feel sorry for himself that he's here alone, _again_ , when suddenly there's a guy sitting next to him, looking at him sideways over an appletini. Sam didn't even notice him sit down, not that he'd hear the scrape of a bar stool over the music.

"Evening, stranger," the guy drawls. "Name's Gabriel." He takes a sip of his drink. "Ooh, delicious."

He has an easy smile and this look in his eyes that simultaneously says _trust me_ and _danger_ , and Sam wants to know more, finds himself being drawn to Gabriel like he's the moth and Gabriel's a pillar of flame. A short pillar, he amends as he checks Gabriel out. Gabriel catches him looking and grins.

"I'm Sam," Sam finally says. He stretches out a hand, thinks better of it, and it ends up hovering awkwardly over Gabriel's knee. Gabriel takes the hand like it's an offering and carefully turns it over, tracing his finger over Sam's lifeline in this way that makes shivers go all the way up Sam's spine.

"So, Sam," Gabriel says. He fixes his eyes on Sam's. Later, Sam would swear they were glowing faintly, even in the dark and smoky bar. "You wanna get out of here?"

*

"I don't usually do this," Sam says. Or tries to say, but Gabriel's making it difficult, nibbling on his neck as he drags Sam into the alley behind the bar. There's surprising strength in his lithe form, and Sam finds himself pushed up against the wall before he knows it. "Especially not _here_ , Jesus."

"Hardly," Gabriel says, which doesn't really make sense, but then he's kissing Sam, and oh, that makes all kinds of sense, especially the way he slides his tongue into Sam's mouth and rolls his hips against Sam's like this is all he ever wants to do.

After a few minutes, Sam tears himself away from Gabriel. "Come on, not here," he says. He leans in and kisses Gabriel again, quickly. "Come home with me? My brother's not there."

"I have a better idea," Gabriel says. He gives Sam a lopsided smirk. "Trust me?"

Sam nods.

"Close your eyes," Gabriel says.

There's the sound of fingers snapping, loud in the alleyway, and Sam opens his eyes.

*

"So where are we, exactly?"

Objectively, Sam can see that they're no longer outside the bar but are in fact in a really nice and _really expensive-looking_ hotel room. He has no clear memory of how they got there, and for some reason, his brain hasn't seen fit to freak out about that yet. He thinks a lot of that has to do with Gabriel, who's positively buoyant beside him, impatiently grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed.

"Mmm," Gabriel hums, pressing his tongue against his teeth. "Would you believe me if I said Vegas?" He pushes Sam down onto the bed and straddles his lap, sucking and biting at the thin skin under Sam's ear.

Sam pulls back and laughs incredulously. "No, not really."

"I'll show you the town later," Gabriel promises. He raises an eyebrow in challenge. "That is, if you can still walk by then. I'm extremely thorough."

The words _what are you_ rise to Sam's lips, but he doesn't voice the thought. Instead, he focuses on the weight of Gabriel's body, the way his amber-whiskey eyes sparkle teasingly, the wry twist of his mouth that Sam desperately wants to kiss away. There's a guy in bed with him, a really _hot_ guy, and Sam's wasting time debating semantics.

"Come here," he says roughly, tugging, and Gabriel tumbles down onto the soft mattress next to him.

*

They fuck for hours. Sam finds that Gabriel's inventive as well as thorough, and he maneuvers Sam into positions he hasn't tried since college and some he's never even thought of. At the end, his dick and ass are sore, and he's covered in bite marks, lube, and drying come. It's the best he's felt in weeks.

Sam's lying down, his face buried in a pillow, when he feels Gabriel settle over him. "Can't go again," he says, voice muffled. His throat feels scraped dry. "You broke me."

Gabriel laughs, and oh god, his mouth is so close that Sam can feel Gabriel's breath on his bare ass. "I'll do all the work, don't you worry. Just let me—" He touches his tongue to Sam's hole, and Sam groans his consent.

Gabriel's patient, even gentle, as he carefully opens Sam back up with his lips and tongue. Sam's still loose and lazy from the last round, and he feels himself stretching to accept Gabriel easily as Gabriel cleans him up, laps up every drop of come from inside him. There's no way he's getting hard again, but every swipe of Gabriel's tongue hits the pleasure center of his brain anyway, and he groans happily and snuggles deeper into the pillows.

"Can I keep you?" he mumbles, fumbling behind him to find Gabriel's hand, and if Gabriel falters for a second, Sam chooses to ignore it.

*

In the morning, Sam wakes up curled close to Gabriel's chest, his arm draped over Gabriel's side. He's not nearly as sticky as he was when he crashed, and it feels like all his muscle aches bled away into the warmth of Gabriel's skin during the night. Between that and the sinfully soft hotel bed, he's never been this comfortable in his _life_.

When he finally looks up, Gabriel's watching him, something serious in his eyes. "All right," Gabriel says. "I like you, so I'm gonna give this to you straight." Sam doesn't have time to panic before Gabriel tells him. "I'm an angel."

He looks guarded, like maybe he shouldn't be telling Sam this. Like maybe he's not sure he can, and that, more than anything, makes Sam believe him.

"Okay," Sam says, drawing the word out. "Well, that explains a lot. Like the—" He waves a hand at the room they're in, how he knew last night that they couldn't have walked there and just didn't care.

Gabriel's soft laughter tickles Sam's hair. "Yeah. I kinda have a flair for the dramatic. That doesn't come with the territory, unfortunately."

Sam's quiet for a minute. "So you're an angel. Like, the Biblical kind, or…" He feels his eyes widen as the penny drops, and he sits up abruptly. " _Gabriel_."

Gabriel pulls himself up and spreads his arms wide. Like wings, Sam thinks crazily. "The one and only. Now come here."

He pulls Sam in by his waist and kisses him, slow but with intent, until Sam pulls back, breathless. "But I thought angels didn't—"

"Kiddo, have you ever got a lot to learn," Gabriel says, before sealing their mouths together again.

*

Sam's just a guy, and Gabriel's just an angel. And, yeah, sometimes it is just that simple.


End file.
